Atriox (Earth-5641)
Atriox is a well-known, ruthless Jiralhanae chieftain that leads his tribe with iron fist and integrity. A powerful Jiralhanae, Atriox managed to overthrow his tribe's former leader, Maccabeus, and take control of the tribe himself. His tribe started low initially, but soon showed their power to the entire planet of Doisac, raiding and integrating other tribes. Dominating from the smallest tribe Doisac has ever known, to the formerly second most powerful tribe in the planet. However, killing Maccabeus resulted in his conflict with Maccabeus' nephew, who was revealed to be Atriox's distant relative, who led another tribe strong enough to contend him. Nevertheless, he temporarily broke free of the conflict, extending his power outside Doisac, until he discovered the Marauders. He joined the Marauders, and becoming their de jure leader, until someone of another race joined them, and seemingly became a competition for him. He participated in the Marauders' sacking of Themyscira, and deployed himself as the last effort to beat the newly arrived defender of Themyscira. However, he's defeated, and with that, the Marauders were imprisoned by the Olympians. They escaped later on, but Atriox's defeat by Athena and the intensifying conflict between him and Grimskull, as well as the realization that somebody must lead the Marauders, Atriox and Grimskull sparked a civil war between the Marauders, fighting Grimskull alongside his forces to claim the title of the Marauders' leader. History Sacking of Themyscira Atriox was present when the Marauders used the opportunity of the destruction of the River Styx (a mystical stellar body which connects the Ten Realms) to sack the peaceful world of Themyscira, inhabited by the Amazons. The Amazonian queen Hippolyta, as well as the Sons of Olympus member, Apollo, were present. But, they were not able to defeat the might of the thousands of alien warriors. Atriox himself killed many Amazonians who tried to defend the realm. As Atriox and his Marauders were digging through a Themysciran temple, the unexpected happened. The Olympian princess, and Goddess of War, Athena, and the Hero of Argos, Perseus as well as Hercules and Artemis emerged, thanks to an advanced FTL technology granted to them by Hephaestus which enabled them to travel between star systems. As Athena defeated and slayed numerous Marauders, Atriox appeared and killed many Argonauts. When he encountered "Wonder Woman", he taunted her, saying that showing off her might won't save her from the rest of the Marauders. However, Athena calmly replies that she's counting on it. And when Atriox charges at her, Chainbreaker equipped, she delivered a mighty uppercut that sent him meters away from the battle site. WIth other Marauders looking at the back, recognizing the mighty Atriox being felled by a "mere woman", they immediately returned back to their ships, with one Marauder Centaur dragging his unconscious body to one of the ships. When Atriox and the Marauders fled, Athena thought that they fled because she knocked out their leader, effectively demoralizing them. The Marauder Civil War The Spark of War After the Marauders had escaped Themyscira, they regrouped on Knowhere, far away from Themyscira or the Ten Realms. When they landed on the head-looking artificial planet, Atriox and the others headed to the Marauders' homebase/headquarters, which looked like a gigantic fortress. They headed to the command center, where a heated argument exploded. Discussing Themyscira, the Marauders continuosly doubted themselves, as they didn't believe what has just happened. The commotion was then stopped when a Marauder, Baraka, exclaimed that they were not too organized on Themyscira, and they did not expect such force joining the battle. The commotion goes on, but in a calm tone, with some of them agreeing of what he said. Baraka's exclamation was replied by Bossk, a Trandoshan mercenary, saying that his statement was arguable, as Marauders are thieves, brigands, and mercenaries, and they don't need any rules or leaders. Then, Atriox himself intervened when he said that they do need one, so they can organize the Marauders better, and prevent such accident from happening by actually strategize a plan before attacking. In response, the Centaur who dragged him, Oreius, said that attacking Themyscira wasn't a great plan, after all. Oreius also revealed that he knew that Athena and his comrades were going to come, anyway. Then, the Marauders seemingly gave a "hate-speech" to Oreius, with one being heard asking why didn't Oreius tell them. Atriox smashes his Chainbreaker down, silencing everybody. He proceeded to state that with a leader, the Marauders could be stronger, and evolve into not just a band of brigands, but a force that could conquer worlds. Hearing this, Dehaka, a large Zerg Marauder, blatantly said that Atriox was just trying to suggest himself as a leader, which can never happen. Oreius retaliated for Atriox by saying that he's much more charismatic than the other Marauders, and is by far, the most experienced one on the group. The other Marauders couldn't speak much for themselves, until another Marauder, seemingly as big, or even bigger than Atriox, made his grand appearance by doubting Oreius' statement. When he walks to face Atriox, his footsteps create a large noise, or even a minor earthquake. This being, is the fearsome Ork Warboss, Grimskull. With his mechanical body supporting his remaining head, he boldly stated that compared to him, Atriox is nothing but a powerless coward. Provocated by this, yet still keeping his calmness, Atriox gets his Chainbreaker gripped tight. Grimskull also said that he's not even suitable for being in the Marauders, as he's more of a warrior, than a plunderer. Some of the Marauders agreed, but some did not. Grimskull proceeded to brag about himself in front of Atriox's face. And when he finished bragging, he mocked Atriox, saying that he humiliated them back on Themyscira, and asked him what made him think that he could be their leader. Atriox countered him by mocking him back, telling him that half of his body's already gone, yet he wants to be the leader of the band. He also proceeded to "humiliate" Grimskull by saying that he's not sighted on Themyscira, and every Marauder would've come down the dropships to plunder the planet, out of pure greed, and Grimskull is one greedy Ork. Grimskull "attacked" him once again by saying that he's just too foolish to not notice him there. And he also explained who he's supposed to be. Atriox doesn't need any explanation, and said that Oreius was right. He's more charismatic than anyone here. Grimskull demanded the prove, and Atriox asked why did the entire Marauder fleet escaped when a woman punched him? Atriox then told everyone about his principle, but Quartz, a crystalline-alien Marauder mocked it by saying that it didn't mean anything on Themyscira. Atriox finally let his rage by swinging his Chainbreaker to Quartz's face, wrecking it while sending him miles away. When he landed, he's motionless and was looking dead. At the same time, the Marauders that seemingly agreed with both Grimskull and Atriox equipped their weapons, aiming at each ex-leaders. But when it ended up with everyone bringing out their weapons, everyone pointed their guns, spears, fangs, claws, and other assortments of weapons at each other. Grimskull laughed at this and told Atriox that his "idea" was great. But he said that in the ensuring "war", he won't win against him. Atriox then replied by saying that seems like the sides have been chosen. And after that, Grimskull casually told the Marauders that everyone who's loyal to him will receive the "greatest wealths in the universe". This statement caused a huge all-out brawl between everyone, not knowing each others' sides. Atriox and Grimskull also got locked in a fight, but Atriox managed escape from him. Oreius and other Marauders who seemingly picked Atriox's side followed him to the hangar bays, where Atriox retrieved a large mothership of unknown nature or origins, and escaped Knowhere with his comrades. Atriox then took the ship to the Marauders' other homebase on their founding location, Okaara, saying that the "most unconventional war of all wars" has begun. Powers and Abilities Being a Jiralhanae, having an intense amount of superhuman physical attributes is ordinary for him. But, being a chieftain, he has proven himself time and time again as one of the strongest Brutes in Doisac, with no one but Tartarus capable of rivaling his might. Even compared to the rest of the Marauders, little could rival him, both him strength or leadership. But that does not mean no one could rival him outside Doisac. Grimskull, Wonder Woman, and allegedly, some Marauders are known to be as strong or even stronger than him. Nevertheless, he could go up against someone equal or above him, if he knows what he's up against. One such example was during his first encounter with Athena, where her god-level punch easily knocked him out in one blow. Although defeated by a (godly) woman, Atriox is still an enduring individual, and doesn't simply give up the title of being the Marauders' leader when Grimskull challenged him. His charisma itself results in him getting some men for his side during the Marauder Civil War. And to match his might, he uses his iconic modified gravity hammer he named the Chainbreaker. Combined with his strength, the 'Chainbreaker' could be a formidable weapon, usable against anyone, if he could hit them. When he hits the hammer to the crystalline alien, Quartz's face, it literally shattered his entire face, deforming them into pieces of crystals and rocky exterior of the alien's body, and it rendered him temporarily dead. His looks could be deceiving, fooling people into thinking that he's nothing but a dumb creature. But Atriox is in contrast with that statement. While academically untrained or uneducated, Atriox is a master tactician and knows how to pick the right place to start something. He could also identify the weakness of one being that at least he knows what it's supposed to be through his experience across the galaxy. Trivia *Due to the lack of the Covenant Empire's existence in this universe, Atriox gained fame and power through his own efforts, breaking from Doisac's secluded nature to the intergalactic world. Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Aliens Category:Earth-5641 Category:Marauders (Earth-5641) Category:Black Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Mercenaries Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Jiralhanae (Earth-5641) Category:Athena's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5641) Category:Green Lantern's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5641) Category:Characters of Earth-5641 Category:Males of Earth-5641 Category:Villains of Earth-5641